


puppies (yes or yes)

by cumuluseal (sungwoontrash)



Series: husbands and the struggles of being married [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/cumuluseal
Summary: sungwoon and seongwu bickering about what puppy they should raise





	puppies (yes or yes)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> sungwoon and seongwu bickering about what puppy they should raise
> 
> hope you'll like ongwoon as husbands!!!!

“Babe, look,” Sungwoon stomps his feet in adoration as he couldn’t take off his eyes from staring at his phone. Seongwu, who’s busy cleaning their living room, walks over to him to see what the older is squealing about, “How about we get this pomsky so we could have our pet?” 

 

Seongwu doesn’t like it, not the idea of getting a pet, but rather the idea of getting pomsky as a pet, “Really, hyung? That’s not even cute,” The younger scoffs and goes back to cleaning.

 

“What did you say?” Sungwoon asks him to repeat himself. He looks over at his phone once again and it seems like the pomsky is asking to adopt him, “You got to be kidding me, babe. Pomsky is way too cute!” He giggles.

 

Seongwu swipes the floor, along with how he shakes his head at his husband, “No, we’re not getting the pomsky as a pet.”

 

“But why?” Sungwoon drops his phone and crosses his arms at his husband. He glares at Seongwu, who doesn’t have any idea that he’s receiving death glares from his husband.

 

“Pets are supposed to be cute, aren’t they?” Seongwu asks, “But pomsky is not cute because it has a mixture of a husky. Why don’t we got a corgi, then?” Seongwu stops swiping and immediately gets his phone, “Look, corgis are way too cute. Really perfect for us as a pet.”

 

Sungwoon, of course, doesn’t like the idea of getting a corgi. Yes, Sungwoon admits that it is kind of cute. But he likes his pomsky a lot more than what Seongwu’s proposing.

 

“Not really,” Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders, “Corgis won’t grow up at all, that’s disturbing!”

 

“Why is that disturbing for you, hyung?” Seongwu starts to laugh at him. Sungwoon knows where this is going so he glares at his husband, which makes Seongwu laugh harder, “Didn’t you like it? We can have the corgi as a little version of you, babe. Because you’re both not growing up.”

 

Sungwoon couldn’t take it anymore so he throws a pillow at his husband, “Yah, you always make fun of my height!” 

 

Seongwu controls his face and tries his best to stop himself from laughing. But his husbands looks cute when he’s angry, “I’m sorry, babe. But really, we should get a corgi because you look the same. In that way, it’s like we have our own children. Just in the form of a puppy.”

 

Sungwoon’s heart becomes lighthearted just by the thought of Seongwu wanting to have a pet so that they could consider it as their own children. It is one of Sungwoon’s concern when he married Seongwu, the thought of not being able to give him a child they could call their own. He’s grateful though, that Seongwu never demands of it, but he knows that deep inside, Seongwu wants to become a father as well as like how he wants to experience it too.

 

“Then why don’t we get a seal?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows at his husband. 

 

Seongwu gives him a what look, “A seal? What the hell? What makes you think we should get a seal?”

 

“Because you looked like it,” Sungwoon shrugs and laughs at his confused husband, “We can have the seal as a little version of you, babe,” He giggles while Seongwu gives him a blank expression.

 

…

 

“Babe you won’t believe what I just did!” Sungwoon exclaims on his phone while he’s on a call with Seongwu. Seongwu raises his eyebrows as he continues to tap the keyboard of his laptop while waiting for what his husband is about to say, “C’mon ask me!”

 

“Do I really need to hear this, babe? I’m quite busy right now and I need to finish this project as soon as possible,” He asks the older.

 

“I know, I know. I won’t take a lot of your time,” Sungwoon assures him so he hums in response, “So just like what I said, you won’t believe what I just did!”

 

“What? Did you accidently stepped again on Max’ tail when you visited Jihoon and Woojin earlier?” Seongwu asks his husband.

 

“Yah! I didn’t mean to step on him the last time,” Sungwoon defends himself.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Seongwu admits, “Now tell me what you just did,” Sungwoon giggles on the other line that makes Seongwu stop what he’s currently doing, “Don’t tell me—“

 

“—I adopted the pomsky!” Sungwoon screams In excitement.

 

Seongwu lets his mouth hang open as he blankly stares at the screen of his laptop, “W-what? Y-you adopted a what?”

 

“I said I adopted the pomsky, babe,” Sungwoon repeats himself, “I couldn’t help it. I was just about to visit the pet shop to look for the most suitable puppy we could adopt but then I saw this little pomsky on the cage and somehow his eyes were telling me to adopt him and so I did!” Sungwoon excitedly narrates everything to his husband.

 

Seongwu grasps his hair out of frustration and let out a heavy sigh, “I thought we’re gonna talk about this some other time? And now you’re gonna call to tell that me you have adopted a pomsky even without my permission?”

 

Sungwoon lie lows his excitement and pouts, though his husband couldn’t see it, “B-but babe, Matcha is cute. You’ll definitely like him!”

 

“And you even decided on his name already?” Seongwu scoffs.

 

“—but,”

 

“No,” Seongwu firmly answers, “I’m not going to have this conversation now. I’ll hang up the call,” He says before he drops he call.

 

Sungwoon sighs and looks at the newly adopted pomsky playing on their living room. Seems like the puppy senses that Sungwoon is looking at him so he wags his tail as he walks in front of his daddy, “I’m sorry, Matcha,” He taps the puppy, “Your father seemed to not like you but I know he will,” Matcha looks at him without even understanding anything so he wags his tail once again that made Sungwoon giggle in his cuteness.

 

Sungwoon is busy cooking their dinner. He walks on the kitchen as he prepares the ingredients he will be using with Matcha following him around. He sits down and carresses the head of the puppy, “Oh my child, you love to follow your daddy around huh?” Matcha cutely barks at him.

 

He lets the puppy follow him around as he continues to prepare the dinner. Seongwu is still not texting him, which he usually does, especially when he’s on his way home. Sungwoon looks at his phone from time to time but looks like Seongwu is still upset about what happened earlier.

 

Matcha startles when he hears the door creak open. He starts to bark as he runs towards the door. Seongwu enters their house and Matcha welcomes him as he wags his tail in front of his another daddy, “Arf arf!” Matcha seems to be greeting him.

 

Seongwu looks at him and stares for a little while before he decides to remove his shoes and put it on their shoe rack. Sungwoon hears Matcha barking so he goes to see what is happening. He sees Seongwu staring at their new puppy.

 

“Why didn’t you even text me that you’re on your way home?” He asks. Sungwoon approaches him and kisses him on his cheeks. Seongwu just gives him a shrug while Sungwoon removes his coat for him, “Are you still upset about Matcha?”

 

Seongwu walks past over him and goes straight on their bedroom. Sungwoon sighs and hangs the coat on their coat hanger in the living room. He follows him inside, as well as Matcha.

 

Sungwoon back hugs him and sniffs his husband, “Seongwu, please don’t be upset anymore,” Matcha barks along, “If you want, I could return him and let’s get another puppy.”

 

Seongwu removes himself from the back hug and goes to change his clothes without looking at the older. Sungwoon pouts his lips at their child who’s just wagging his tail at him.

 

After moments of not being able to get his attention, Sungwoon gives up and returns to the kitchen to cook their dinner. Matcha remains inside the room and plays with the ball that Sungwoon left him. Seongwu watches the puppy cutely plays with the ball.

 

“Babe, dinner is ready,” Sungwoon shouts from the kitchen. Seongwu gets up and walks to the kitchen with Matcha following him.

 

“Here’s your own food, Matcha,” Sungwoon says as he puts a bowl of dog food in front of the puppy. Matcha barks at him and he giggles.

 

Seongwu silently starts eating so Sungwoon doesn’t push him to talk. Time to time, Sungwoon will look at the puppy to make sure he is eating well, “Our Matcha is eating well, huh?” He says as he pets him, “Babe, look.”

 

Seongwu gives Matcha a look. The puppy barks before he returns in eating his food. Seongwu couldn’t deny the fact that Matcha is indeed a cute puppy but he still wants a corgi as a pet. When he couldn’t help it anymore, he drops his utensils and gets out of his seat to pet the puppy.

 

Matcha seems to be liking it when he doesn’t even budge on his position so Seongwu continues to caress the pet. Sungwoon watches them with adoration in his eyes, “Now you look like a father!”

 

Seongwu lets out a sly smile, “I admit he’s cute, though. But corgis are still cute, if I may say.”

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, “But atleast we got a child now. We look like a real family now, right?” Sungwoon delights.

 

Seongwu returns to his seat and pats his lap to motion Sungwoon to sit on him, “You must really like to have a children, huh?”

 

“Of course, who doesn’t right?” He says as he sits on the lap of his husband, “And besides, I know you want it too so I wanted to adopt a puppy as soon as possible.”

 

“Without asking for my permission,” Seongwu reminds him.

 

“Babe,” He whines, “I am already sorry about that!” 

 

Seongwu giggles and kisses the temple of his husband, “But thank you,” He says, “For giving me a child in the form of a puppy.”

 

Sungwoon smiles and pecks on his lips, “Anything for you, babe,” He says before he gets Matcha from the floor and play with him.

 

…

 

“Babe,” Sungwoon says once Seongwu answers his call, “You won’t believe what I just did.”

 

“Can we talk about this when I get home? There’s only one hour left before my time out,” Seongwu answers from the other line.

 

“No, no,” Sungwoon says, “This won’t wait so please spare me a minute.”

 

“Fine,” Seongwu gives up, “Tell me what did you impulsively do again this time.”

 

“I adopted a corgi!” Sungwoon squeals from the other line. Seongwu can hear two puppies barking in the background.

 

“Y-you adopted a corgi?” Seongwu drops his pen and his mouth hangs open once again.

 

“Yes, and it’s a boy!” Sungwoon says in excitement, “Matcha already have a baby brother!”

 

Seongwu stands up and starts to fix his things, “ Oh my God! What is his name?”

 

“Mochi,” As soon as Sungwoon says his name, Mochi barks in the background, “Your kids are waiting for you so you better go home early tonight!”

 

Seongwu nods in excitement as he gets his car keys on his table, “On it, babe. Can’t wait to see our babies!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
